otherworlddatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Realms
These worlds might be considered "pocket dimensions" within any given universe. Their geography, though vast, is usually finite. They may have a variety of access points, at real locations on earth or beyond the earth, but their geography, and their natural laws are generally incongruous to the geography and physical laws of any other plane. Many of these worlds are tied to dreams and imagination, making their physical reality questionable. Still, their physical manifestation may be made possible by the magic charms of their strange inhabitants (such as fairies, spirits and demons). The Blazing World - A world inhabited by talking, humanoid animals who live in a utopian kingdom. Blazing World by Margaret Cavendish Dreamland -Land of Dreams - A kingdom ruled by Morpheans -Sea of Dreams/City of Sleep Kipling -Road to the Celestial City - A road that leads to numerous allegorical locations including the Vanity Fair. Bunyan -Serannian, the cloud kingdom Lovecraft Fairyland/Elfland - A magical realm with many names where fairies and other strange creatures live and play. It has been ruled by a number of fairy queens, and by Oberon, the fairy king. These rulers often send their fairies to intervene in the world of men. Great heroes are often invited to this realm. Land of Mo - A magical realm where everything you need, including food, tools and clothes, grow on trees. It is inhabited by dragons and other fantastic creatures. Lalil - A mountain that stands at the center of a pocket dimension created by the yellow eyed demon, Rak. Around it are cities and gardens, behind it are great flames and orbiting around it are seven moons that bathe the land in a greenish light. The dimsension is inhabited by those bound to Rak, and may be entered through the "Dragon Glass." Dragon Glass Mercury - A world caught in a time loop, where the end of every adventure is destined to lead back to its beginning in an endless cycle. -Demonland -Witchland -Pixyland -Impland -Goblinland -The Foliot Isles -The land Zimiamvia (beyond the known world) Merryland - A world reached through a cave that was divided into seven valleys. and Tot of Merryland by L. Frank Baum Neverland - The neverlands are islands which are presumably physical manifestations of childhood imagination, which can be visited during play, or in a child's dreams. The Neverland island inhabited by Peter Pan seems to be defined by the imagination of Peter and his friends, or perhaps by the Darling children. This Neverland island is inhabited by fairies, mermaids, pirates, the Pini tribe and a wide array of wild beasts. M. Barie Noom - A magical kingdom on the far side of the moon (possibly a Neverland). It has giant mushrooms that taste like cake, and lemonade springs and it is inhabited by a variety of magical characters. Magical Land of Noom by Johnny Gruelle Outland - A fairyland ruled by an emperor, and full of political intrigue Carroll Oz - A county within fairyland, surrounded by many other fairy nations. Oz is inhabited by dozens of strange species, most notably the munchkins, witches, flying monkeys and talking animals. It's capitol is the Emerald City. Frank Baum Paracosma - An idyllic "phantom" world where there are no cities and no concept of violence or crime or death or unforeseen chance. People live spread out in the vast wilderness and grow to any age they wish. Mates are appointed and couples are permitted to have only one child. To violate the law of nature is "unhappiness." The flowers produce music. (this world is later revealed to be the subject of a primitive "virtual reality" show) Polistarchia - A country created from a model made of toys and brought to life with the imagination (possibly a Neverland). Nesbit -Polistopolis - Capital of Polistarchia -Somnolentia (formerly Briskford) - a region in the north. Romancia - An enchanted kingdom inhabited by numerous princes and princesses, fairies and geenies. It is surrounded by a wall and the Troximania Mountains, but it is never difficult to enter. In order to stay, you must travel through the Forest of Adventures. It contain at least one ocean port and one town. Inhabitants need no sustenance besides air and love. Even the rocks have gentle feelings. It is exceedingly beautiful, but is being over run by common folk, so many of the more fantastic citizens have moved to Upper Romancia. H. Bougeant Sky Island - A floating island rules by the "Blues" on one side and the "Pinkies" on the other. Frank Baum Toyland - It is a magical country located on an unknown shore, possibly on an island. The Palace of Justice is one known location. in Toyland" by Glen MacDonough Wonderland - A fairyland inhabited by talking animals and other strange and dangerous creatures. Much of it is ruled by the Queen of Hearts. Carroll Category:Locations